Yellow Sweater
by katrisedavis87
Summary: This is a headcanon ficlet for the lovely viva-la-fat. I tried. Enjoy *


'Only two songs left, then we're done.' Eaglebones reminded himself, shivering onstage as they were winding down a song. Hopefully, Ricky was right and the laundry would be dry by then. As it was, all Bones had worn all day was his thin uniform. With no body fat on his bird-like frame, this made for a very cold guitarist.  
All he could think about was his sweater, bought second-hand in a grungy shop at one of their first gigs together. It was old, too big, and the most hideous shade of yellow- but it was WARM. Bones wore it constantly while they were on the Battletram, fearing it would mar his "mysterious loner" image elsewhere.  
As the Commander started the whole 'best crowd ever had a great show' speech, Bones prepared himself to power through the next hour or so of fan-time. The fans were always super rad and excited to meet the band, but he was REALLY starting to get cold.

Jimmy was becoming concerned. Their younger guitarist didn't seem to be doing so well. The Robot watched as his teeth chattered and his frame shook. Quickly, he activated his eye scanner to assess the problem.  
'Oh goodness.' His core temperature was dramatically below where it should be. Reviewing the day's data, Jimmy realized he had yet to see Bones in his signature 'grandpa sweater', as the other band members put it. Unable to let his young friend continue to suffer, he decided to forgo the usual meet and greet to run back to the Battletram and fetch it for him.  
Quickly relating his intentions to the Commander, Jimmy set out to retrieve the article of clothing.

He was miserable, trying to be enthusiastic about the gifts and stories the cadets were sharing, and sort of pulling it off. He had his arms crossed over his chest nonchalantly in a covert effort to trap in some body heat. He was startled by a tap on his shoulder.  
Whirling his head around, he saw it was just Jimmy. Relaxing a little, he was about to ask what the Robot wanted when he saw IT in his hands. His sweater, folded into a neat square of mustard yellow fluff. Quickly moving himself to cover what Jimmy held before any of the fans could see it, he turned back to the cadets.  
"Uhm, if you'll all excuse me a minute, I need to uh, have a word with my band mate." Pulling a confused Jimmy behind him, Bones walked them behind one of the big speakers around the stage.  
"What are you doing with that?" he fairly squawked, pointing at the offending clothing.  
"My scanners indicated you were cold. I know you use this to regulate your temperature, so I went and got it so you could be more comfortable." He tilted his head slightly to the side as puzzlement registered on his face. "Why are you so upset?"  
"DUDE, I can't let our fans see me in this! It's so...uncool." Bones pouted. "It's why I only wear it on the 'Tram. You guys don't really care about stuff like that. I just don't want to look silly." he sighed in frustration. "I'll just have to tough it out until we're ready to leave, I guess."

The Robot ran various scenarios through his processor, soon coming upon a solution that would meet the comfort requirements of his cold friend, and spare him any possible embarrassment. "Get back on the Battletram and get warm. I'll create a diversion so no one will bother you, okay? We won't be staying much longer anyway, so it should be alright." Smiling, he shoved the sweater into Bones hands.  
"Really? You'd do that? 'Cuz that sounds pretty rad about now." Bones looked around, as if expecting someone to spot them, and begin pointing and laughing at any second. "Thanks, Jimmy!"  
He surprised the Robot by embracing him in a big hug, before running as quickly as he could back towards where they had parked. Smiling to see his friend so happy, Jimmy hummed to himself as he made his way back to the fans milling about the others.  
"Who wants to see me shoot off some finger missiles?" he asked, eliciting enthusiastic cheers from the crowd.

Hours later, tired and ready to go, the Aquabats filed back onto the Battletram. Ricky headed off to the laundry room to fold the clothes before they wrinkled too badly. Crash and the Commander made a beeline for the bunk-room, talking quietly. As Jimmy was making his way towards the pilot's seat in front, he was greeted by an unusual and reassuring scene. There on the smaller couch of the main room, Eaglebones was curled up, snoring softly. The young man seemed to be engulfed in yellow fuzz, his comfort evident in the peaceful expression on his face.  
Grinning, Jimmy gently covered him with a blanket before turning out the light, resolving to make his young friend at least one more sweater. After all- what kind of loving, caring, robotic protector of mankind would he be if he let this happen again?


End file.
